Recently, in a hydraulic excavator or a working machine such as a bulldozer, there has been proposed a Global Positioning System (GPS) or the like is mounted in order to detect its position, compare the positional information with a construction information indicating the topology of the construction site, and obtaining the posture of the working machine by an arithmetic processing based on a comparison between the positional information and the construction information indicating the topography of a construction, to automatically control a movement of the working machine and provide a guidance display of the construction situation on a monitoring device by contrasting between the posture or the position of the working machine and the construction information. The construction using a working machine by using the Information and Communications Technology (ICT) as described above is called an informatization construction. According to the informatization construction, a high-precision construction can be performed even by an operator who is not skilled in the working machine operation. In addition, according to the informatization construction, previously required surveying work and finishing stake work may be significantly reduced.